


In His Office

by hellolife21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, M/M, Office, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a new intern for Jared's secretary, Macy. Jared has a thing for the new intern. (Porn Without Plot pretty much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Office

**Author's Note:**

> Transfered from my Tumblr
> 
> Original Prompt: J2! Jared rimming Jensen? Lawyer AU?

Jensen wasn’t entirely sure how it all escalated to him bent over Mr. Padalecki’s desk. He had one simple task to complete. That task was to make copies and deliver them to his new employer, Jared Padalecki, Attorney. In other words, a lawyer. Jensen had been hired only a few days ago as an assistant to Mr. Padalecki’s secretary. An assistant to a secretary. It was like the lowest job possible. He was basically and assisting and assistant. It wasn’t where Jensen hoped to be at this point in his life, but it would have to do.

  
Macy, Mr. Padalecki’s secretary, placed a pile of papers in Jensen’s arms as soon as he got to work and told him to go make copies. Copies were easy and once he was done he walked them back to Macy’s desk. She waved at him with her hand. “Go take them directly to Mr. Padalecki, he needs them now, and I‘m busy, ” she said picking up the shiny black office phone that had begun to ring.

  
Jensen rolled his eyes and carried the now doubled stack of papers to Mr. Padalecki’s office, only a few feet away from Macy’s desk. How she was so major busy that she couldn’t place them in his office only five feet away, Jensen would never understand. Not that he really minded delivering stuff to Mr. Padalecki, he didn’t, but the man made him nervous. It was the way he looked at Jensen that made his skin crawl.

  
Jensen was gay, he knew he was gay, known since he was 16 years old. He didn’t have a boyfriend and wasn’t too keen on having one anytime soon. Shit, the most action he’d seen in the past year was his hand and a vibrator. Jensen wasn’t much on dating, very shy, awkward with small talk. Which kind of sucked, because he was so hot and people always approached him, both genders, and he always turned them away. He liked being alone, it was easier.

  
Jensen never considered if Jared Padalecki was gay. Never even crossed his mind. Well, what he would love to do to Mr. Padalecki had crossed him mind, but he’d never act upon it. Then there was the way that Jared looked at Jensen when ever they were in a room together. It was like he was prey and Jared was a starving wild cat waiting to make his kill. It was a little unnerving, but made Jensen hard none the less. It had also gotten him a job, whatever it was that Jared saw in him. He wasn’t complaining.

  
He placed the copies on Mr. Padalecki’s desk with hardly a noise and turned to leave when his boss spoke. “Stay, Jensen.”  
Jensen froze in place, somewhere between the desk and the open door. He had never asked him to stay before. Jensen usually got out of his presences as quickly as possible. Jared moved quietly around where he stood and closed the door, locking it in the process. He pulled the blinds on the two small windows that looked out on Macy’s desk. He stopped in front of Jensen and smiled.

  
“Y-yes, sir?” Jensen stuttered.

  
“Do you think I’m attractive?” Jared asked coyly.

  
“Um, sir?”

  
“Answer the question.”

  
Jensen felt the sweat drip down the back of his neck. “Sure. I think you’re an attractive guy.”

  
“Mmm hmm.” Jared hummed circling Jensen one full rotation then stopping behind him. He leaned close to Jensen’s ear and whispered, “Do you know how bad I wanna fuck you?”

  
Jensen tensed, a blush running over his body. He swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond.

  
The next thing he knew he was pushed against Jared’s desk being kissed senseless while Jared kneaded his knee against his crotch. Jensen was letting out soft moans as Jared sucked on his neck and jaw and earlobe.

  
“There’s something I’ve always wanted to do,” Jared whispered huskily.

  
Jensen managed a broken “What?”

  
“I wanna tie you up,” Jared smiled pulling at his blue tie until it came loose from around his neck. He then tied Jensen’s hands behind his back quickly and pushed him face first over the desk. Jensen groaned when his erection brushed into the hard wood of the desk.

  
“Do you trust me?” Jared asked.

  
Jensen turned his head slightly to look at him, eyes wide, “Do I have a choice?”

  
“Of course you have a choice. I’ll stop if you want me to. But you don’t want me to, do you?” he brushed his groin lightly against Jensen’s ass and Jensen moaned in response. “I take it you want me to stop?”

  
“No!” Jensen hissed, hating how completely wrecked he sounded.

  
Jared leaned over his back and whispered, “Good.” He then made short work of Jensen’s slacks and pulled them down to pool around his ankles along with his boxers.

  
Jensen sucked in a breath as the cool air of the office came in contact with his arousal.

  
Jared ran his handed up from Jensen’s calves to his ass and grabbed firmly. “You have a beautiful ass, Y’know?” He spread Jensen with his thumbs and licked a long stripe from his balls to his tail bone. Making sure to put extra pressure on the sensitive hole.

  
Jensen pushed his face into the desk, moaning with pleasure as Jared repeated the motion once more. Then twice. Then on the third time he stop at Jensen’s hole and teased the tight muscle lightly with the tip of his tongue. By this time Jensen had started bucking against the desk for more friction, but Jared wouldn’t have it. He held Jensen steady while he worked his tongue.

 

“Jensen,” Jared warned when he wouldn’t stop bucking forward.

  
Jensen stilled and Jared rewarded him by reaching up between him and desk and stroking his dick slowly while he still worked away at his ass. Jared went on for a good minute before Jensen was just about ready to explode. Just when Jensen didn’t think he could feel any better, Jared stuck his tongue in. Just the tip and then pulled out and proceeded to suck lightly.

  
Jensen lost it. The side of Jared’s desk and his hand were quickly covered in come. Jared grinned, satisfied with making the man in front of him come. He stood, palming his own dick and stood Jensen up, helping his keep his balance as he came down from his high.

  
“Same time next week,” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear, reaching down, grabbing his ass and brushing a finger over his hole.

  
Jensen’s whole body shuddered and he nodded to Jared’s date.


End file.
